Circle
by crystalpiece
Summary: Sebuah persahabatan yang telah dibangun sejak lama, mungkinkah akan… Pecah?/Diperhatikan sedikit saja oleh Sasuke sudah membuatku sesenang ini…/Pair Sementara: HinaSasuSaku/RnR?  o /


Warning(s): AU, Abal, Typos, Maybe OOC, If you **Don't Like**, Please **Don't Read**. Flame diterima selama bertujuan membangun. ^^ Sedikit crack pair di awal.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Michiru Shizuka Presents

.

**Circle**

.

Segalanya di dunia ini memang tak selamanya sama, selalu saja ada yang mengalami perubahan.

.

.

Nampak dua bocah kecil berwarna rambut senada duduk berdampingan di atas hamparan rumput sambil menyaksikan dua anak yang lain bermain kejar-kejaran. Tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan, semuanya lebih suka berdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sang gadis menunduk dengan wajah memerah, mencabuti mahkota-mahkota bunga liar yang ia petik. Sementara sang bocah laki-laki berambut raven memandangi kedua temannya yang lain dengan pandangan datar. Ya, mereka memiliki jenis kelamin yang berbeda. Dua anak yang sama-sama pendiam dan berambut hitam kebiruan.

**.**

Mari kita beralih ke dua orang bocah berambut mencolok yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran ini. Nampaknya mereka sama sekali tidak lelah walaupun sedari tadi berlarian tanpa henti. Anak kecil yang berkulit kecoklatan dan berlari-lari dengan ingus menetes-netes itu berambut kuning mencolok. Dari jauh mungkin ia akan dikira durian yang sedang berlari. Sedangkan gadis kecil yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu berambut _pink_ sebatas lengan. Kulitnya seputih porselen, dan wajahnya terlihat selalu ceria.

**.**

Akhirnya si _pink_ berhasil menangkap si kuning yang sedari tadi berhasil lolos darinya. Ia menangkapnya-err, memeluk lebih tepatnya. Mungkin pikiran anak kecil, yang tidak akan membiarkan mangsanya lolos lagi dengan cara mengurungnya dalam pelukan erat dari belakang. Mereka tampak tertawa-tawa dengan riang. Namun, nampaknya si bocah laki-laki raven berwajah datar ini tak merasakan hal serupa. Nampak bibirnya tertekuk kebawah dan tangannya mengepal sambil menepuk-nepuk tanah dengan gusar. Sama halnya dengan si gadis pemalu di sebelahnya, menatap si raven sendu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka berdua.

**lloll**

Empat orang siswa tahun kedua Konoha _Junior_ _High_ _School_ nampak berada dalam sebuah mobil menuju ke sekolah. Dari paling kiri, seorang pria tampan berambut raven yang melipat tangannya di dada. Dari dulu sampai sekarang wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Kemudian, cowok manis yang memiliki rambut kuning cerah dan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya. Ia selalu memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya kapanpun, dimanapun, dan kepada siapapun dalam situasi apapun. Kemudian, gadis cantik berambut _pink_ sepunggung tanpa poni yang sibuk membaca buku biologi sambil mengutak-atik _Blackberry_-nya. Nampaknya belum satu katapun dari bukunya yang masuk ke otaknya, ia lebih mementingkan _Blackberry_-nya, tentu saja. Terlihat bahwa kedua bola mata emeraldnya tidak menekuni rangkaian kata-kata di bukunya melainkan menatap BB-nya lekat-lekat. Kemudian, seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sepunggung bermata lavender nampak memeluk tas sekolahnya erat-erat, kedinginan mungkin.

**.**

Sebuah Volvo hitam mengkilap memasuki area parkir Konoha _Junior_ _High_ _School_. Keluarlah empat orang siswa tahun kedua-alias kelas delapan-yang sudah dikenal seluruh sekolah dan diidolakan banyak siswa. Mereka adalah sahabat dari kecil, dari balita malah. Kemanapun mereka pergi hampir selalu bersama. Empat sekawan tersebut terdiri dari dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan yang telah dideskripsikan saat mereka di dalam mobil tadi. Cowok berambut raven yang dingin dan cuek tersebut adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan si manis berambut kuning _spike_ itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dua cewek yang sedang bergandengan tangan ini adalah Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata, tentu kau tak heran jika Haruno Sakura memiliki rambut berwarna _pink_, sesuai namanya. Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis yang pemalu dan sering pingsan, maka dari itu Sakura sering terlihat menggandengnya.

**.**

Banyak terdengar bisikan, teriakan, bahkan jeritan-jeritan histeris ketika mereka berjalan menuju ke kelas. Sasuke tetap memasang wajah stoic andalannya, dan melewati fans-fansnya tanpa menanggapi sedikitpun. Naruto sibuk menebarkan cengirannya yang bak malaikat itu, membuat para siswi yang melihatnya tepar. Sakura nampak gusar, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari jalan untuk lewat, karena Hinata sudah terlihat mau pingsan saking padatnya lautan manusia yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Yak, mereka pasti akan terus menerima sarapan seperti ini selama mereka masih bersekolah disini. Susahnya jadi idola…

**lloll**

"Uh, S-sakura-chan…" Hinata berlari-lari kecil mengejar Sakura yang sudah turun lebih dulu untuk makan malam. Kasihan Hinata, walau sudah hafal benar liku-liku rumah ini dari kecil, tetap saja ia merasa takut kalau ditinggal sendirian.

"Hinata,"

Deg. Hinata langsung membeku di tempat mendengar suara itu. Apalagi… Sekarang orang itu berada tepat di depannya. Wajahnya entah semerah apa sekarang, yang pasti Hinata membutuhkan Sakura saat ini juga agar ia tidak jatuh terguling-guling dari tangga karena pingsan.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, dingin seperti biasa. Ya, orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ini adalah rumahnya.

"S-sudah d-dibawah, Sas-sasuke-kun…" jawab Hinata. Walau sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, Hinata selalu gugup jika berbicara dengan Naruto maupun Sasuke, tapi jika ia berbicara dengan Sasuke, ia selalu terlihat lebih gugup dan… Jantungnya serasa mau meledak.

"Hn. Lain kali jangan biarkan ia meninggalkanmu di tangga seperti ini," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, kemudia turun ke bawah untuk makan malam. Hinata menghembuskan napas lega, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Rasanya jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sampai ia bisa mendengarnya. Terukir senyum bahagia di bibirnya, diperhatikan sedikit saja oleh Sasuke sudah membuatnya sesenang ini.

Ia segera menyusul ke ruang makan. Semoga ia tidak pingsan di tangga karena memikirkan hal barusan.

Tapi…

Apa Sasuke benar-benar memperhatikannya?

**.**

"Itadakimasuu~!" teriak Naruto yang kemudian mendapat bogem mentah dari Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Naruto, sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan bertingkah norak dan memalukan di rumah orang! Mikoto Kaa-chan, Fugaku Tou-chan, maafkan Naruto ya," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum selebar-lebarnya kepada Mikoto dan Fugaku-orangtua Sasuke, juga pemilik rumah ini. Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil dan Fugaku menahan tawa. Ya, kejadian seperti ini memang sudah biasa terjadi di kediaman Uchiha. Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura sudah menganggap Fugaku dan Mikoto orangtua angkat mereka, saking seringnya mereka main kesini. Mereka selalu menginap di rumah milik salah satu dari mereka berempat pada akhir minggu, itu sebabnya mereka jadi sedekat ini. Kenapa dari kecil mereka bisa dekat? Karena Uchiha, Haruno, Namikaze dan Hyuuga adalah empat perusahaan terbesar di Konoha yang menjalin kerjasama sejak dulu.

"Sakura-chan, kau tega sekali padaku," ujar Naruto sambil menekuk wajahnya, "Hinata-chan, tolong beritahu Sakura-chan agar tidak kejam-kejam pada-AAA! Sakura-chan! Sakit tauuu!" belum selesai Naruto bicara pada Hinata, Sakura sudah menjambak rambutnya.

"Jangan dipedulikan Hinata," ujar Sakura. Hinata hanya menutup mulutnya menahan tawa melihat tingkah dua orang ini.

"Dobe, diamlah. Aku sudah lapar," ujar Sasuke sambil memasang wajah yang dibuat semenyebalkan mungkin. Naruto menatapnya sebal, dan itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Itadakimasu," ucap mereka semua, kemudian makan dengan tenang, walau pastinya ada sedikit keributan kecil antara Sakura dan Naruto.

**l****loll**

Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar Sasuke yang luas, dan serba biru.

Nampak Sasuke dan Sakura sedang duduk bersebelahan di kasur. Naruto duduk dibawah, dan Hinata sedang ke kamar mandi. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang bertarung main PS, dan Sakura memeluk guling Sasuke sambil terus berkutat dengan BB-nya.

Yah, pemandangan seperti ini sudah sangat-sangat biasa. Hinata yang kini sudah keluar dari kamar mandi pun duduk di dekat Sakura, di pinggir kasur, kemudian mengeluarkan _Blackberry_nya-mengikuti jejak Sakura. Daripada melihat Sakura dan Sasuke duduk berjejeran, lebih baik menghibur diri dengan _online_ _Facebook_ atau ber-BBM ria.

**.**

"Akh, sial! Teme, kau curaaang! Kalau menyerangku terus kapan aku bisa menang!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Sakura sudah tepar dari tadi sambil menganga, Hinata masih sibuk dengan 'mainan'nya, Naruto dan Sasuke masih saja bermain PS.

"Kan memang aku harus menembakmu supaya bisa menang, DOBE BODOH!" ujar Sasuke sambil terus bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri saking terbawa suasana, dan itu membuat Sakura terbangun.

"Ck, Sasu-chaaan… Diamlah, aku mau tidur," ujar Sakura sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke. Hanya 'ditepuk' punggungnya saja bisa membuat Sasuke meringis menahan sakit. Dasar, Sakura ini, cantik-cantik tenaganya kayak monster.

"Tidak bisa Sakuraaa… Nanti aku kalah!" jawab Sasuke gusar karena Naruto terus mengejarnya-dalam _game_, maksudnya.

Hinata yang merasa tak andil sedikitpun mulai duduk di bawah, di dekat Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang jauh lebih heboh dari Sasuke membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Jongkok, berdiri, loncat-loncat, sampai berguling-guling semuanya dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"SASUKE-KUNNN! DIAMLAAA-"

"YES! AKU MENANG! KAU KALAH LAGI, DOBE!" teriak Sasuke super duper OOC sambil loncat-loncat diatas kasur sambil tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila. Otomatis Sakura dan Hinata melongo, sedangkan Naruto malah membalas perkataan-perkataan Sasuke dengan sebal sambil menuding-nuding hidung Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh kearah Hinata, kemudian menyeringai. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Sakura duduk di sampingnya. Ia sibuk memotret Sasuke yang seperti orang gila itu, sedangkan Sakura merekam semua yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sakura meringis kepada Hinata, dan Hinata hanya terkikik pelan. Asiknya, dapet foto Sasuke-kun waktu lagi OOC begini, batin Hinata pasti berkata seperti itu.

**.**

"Sakura! Hapus videonya!" Sasuke dan Sakura nampak sedang kejar-kejaran di kamar Sasuke yang luas itu. Demi menyelamatkan nama baiknya, ia rela berlari-lari seperti ini. Nama baiknya dipertaruhkan!

"Wekkk, nanti saja kalau sudah ku-_upload_ di _YouTube_!" ujar Sakura sambil terus berlari dan memeluk _Blackberry_ tercintanya.

"JANGAAAN!" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Bagaimana kalau nanti videonya tersebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia? Bisa hancur _image_ _cool_ yang sudah ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun. Nanti kalau jadi heboh seperti video milik Aliel dan Lunak Maya gimana? Bisa repot! Bahaya!

"SAKURAAA! STOPPP!"

Hinata yang melihat adegan barusan hanya tersenyum tipis, walau hatinya sakit-sangat sakit melihatnya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura, Sakura sahabatnya dan tak tahu kalau ia menyukai Sasuke. Ini semua salahnya, terlalu tertutup dan terlalu pemalu. Andai ia bisa seluwes Sakura, tentu ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke.

'Aku rasa aku memang tak bisa mendapatkan Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun lebih pantas dengan Sakura-chan. Mungkin… Aku harus menyudahi semua ini…' batin Hinata. Yah, rasanya kau memang harus mencari pengganti untuk mengisi hatimu, Hinata.

Karena walau tak pernah diungkapkan secara terang-terangan, ada cinta diantara mereka.

**.****lioil. T**o **B**e **C**ontinued** .lioil.**

Hello minnaaa! Shizu is backkk! XD

Ini udah saya duga, judul nggak nyambung ama ceritanya. #dor

Waktu bikin ini, ide udah di kepala tapi nggak tau mau dikasi judul apa, yaudah deh ini aja.

Ini orisinil, lho! Nggak ngejiplak! (`O`y)

Sengaja ngebikin mereka lagi kelas 8 SMP, karena saya mau naik kelas 8 ;D #nggaknanya

Kalo kelas 7 rasanya masih terlalu kecil, kalo kelas 9 males ngurusin ujiannya. #plak

Aku tau fik ini aneh sangaaat, maka dari itu aku mengharapkan _review_ dari _readers_ sekalian supaya fik ini bisa lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya. ;3

Sooo… Review please! ;D

-Shizuka-


End file.
